


Spiked

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [21]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drink Spiking, F/M, M/M, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A tame party at the precinct. Change is a comin'...
Relationships: Harvey Bullock/Reader, Jim Gordon & Harvey Bullock, Jim Gordon & Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Spiked

**Author's Note:**

> fic for the Winter Bingo thingy

“Where’s Harvey?” A voice by your side, Jim Gordon.   
You glanced around until you spotted your boyfriend by the buffet table where the punch and eggnog were… spiking the punch. You gave Jim a smile, “Oh, he’s about somewhere, hopefully not ruining the diet his doctor put him on.” 

Jim nodded his head, “This is the nicest party the precinct has had in years.”

“Really? Are they usually bad?”

“Yes. A bunch of drunk idiots, last year someone locked Mayor James in a holding cell and lost the key.” 

You watched as Harvey waited for people to leave the drink area, “Oh dear, bet he was sore about that.”

“And the Commissioner. In fact, they banned alcohol from the holiday parties from now on.” 

“No wonder it is so low key tonight.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe no one has spiked the eggnog yet.” Jim chuckled.

You chuckled as well as you saw Harvey empty out a flask into the eggnog, “Yes, that is a shocker.”


End file.
